


Cultural Importance

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Based on a headcanon byeyeloch. This fic centers on traditions of those from Lothal, specifically how touching hair is significant. Also includes my own little headcanon for Mandalorians and braids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/158534735833/cultural-importance)

Sabine had seen it multiple times out of the corner of her eye. The smallest expressions when someone touched Ezra’s hair. Sometimes it was just a playful grimace – like when Zeb rubbed his head. But there were times he looked downright uncomfortable. At first she thought it was simply been because it made his longer hair messy, but the expression remained even after he cut his hair.

Finally she couldn’t contain her confusion anymore.

“It’s a Lothal thing…” Ezra said, self-consciously running a hand through his hair as he spoke. “Hair is kind of important. And letting someone else touch your hair it…it means something special.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Sabine couldn’t help but ask, it seemed like a big deal to him, so why had he never told anyone before?

He shrugged. “I know it’s different elsewhere, and I know no one means anything by it.” It was a brush off answer, it made sense but that discomfort had still been there.

“I’m sure no one would mind if you told them,” she said.

“Maybe, but I’m okay with it, really,” he said, giving her an assuring smile.

“Alright,” Sabine said, still not convinced that he was totally fine with it. But at least now she knew, and with this new information, she made a mental note never to touch Ezra’s hair.

\----------

She broke that promise to herself a few months later. It was an accident, A habit really. He had gotten some paint in his hair and she had quickly tried to wipe it away before it had time to dry. But realization struck almost as soon as she had touched his hair and she quickly pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Ezra, I forgot.”

Surprise shone in his eyes for a moment as he looked at her, then her hand. But after a few moments, a smile grew on his face. “It’s okay, Sabine.”

She tried to return the smile, but it was forced. Touching his hair was important to his culture and traditions were important. Sometimes they grew less important with time, but she still she still felt bad for forgetting. And once again she made a promise not to forget again. However, some promises are just made to be broken.

\----------

The next time she touched his hair, his hand guided hers. The smile on his face was genuine, so full of admiration and trust.

“I didn’t tell you this before, but on Lothal, touching someone’s hair is…well, it’s intimate. When someone allows you do to it…it means they trust you, they care about you…” his voice trailed off for a moment before he added. “It’s most common between those in relationships.”

A smile grew on Sabine’s face as her fingers slid through his hair. There had never really been a definite start to their relationship. Some may argue that their first kiss was the beginning, but in reality, they had been closer for long before that. They had relied on each other, trusted each other, cared about each other, and somewhere along the way that had grown into something more than friendship.

But Sabine knew this step – Ezra letting her touch his hair, inviting her to do it– was a big step. As much as he tried not to play it up as a big deal, she knew it was still important to him, ingrained in him. And here he was giving her his permission; willingly letting her run her fingers through his hair. And as her fingers stroked his hair, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed. There was no sign of discomfort. He was trusting her with this intimate part of his life, trusting her with so much. And she wasn’t going to let him down.

\----------

Ezra was having a hard time. She could see it in his body language as he walked to the meeting, he was tense, worried. Something was going on. Sabine didn’t know what it was – she knew he would tell her when he was ready, but she wanted to let him know she was there for him. Maybe that’s why her hands found their way to his hair as he sat underneath her perch on the couch. At first she just ran her fingers through his growing hair, straightening out a few knots that had worked their way into it. Even those few simple movements meant something. Ezra’s shoulders relaxed, and he leaned back just a bit.

Details of the mission were laid out, and as Sabine focused, her fingers continues to brush through his hair. Then they started working on their own. She wasn’t conscious of what she was doing, but it was helping Ezra, and that was all that mattered.

Only once the meeting was over did she look down and see that she had braided two tight braids into his hair, held secure by hair. Mandalorians usually kept their hair short, to keep it out of their way, but that never prohibited braids. Some clans even had distinct braids unique to only them, usually used only for special occasions. Sabine had learned her clan’s braid a long time ago, and now she had just braided Ezra’s hair in the same braid – albeit a mini version of it. It was a big deal, or would’ve been if any other Mandalorians were there, but it was just her. And as she looked at it, she couldn’t help but feel that it was just right.

Ezra’s hand moved to the back of his head and when his fingers felt the braids he looked up at her and smiled. The warmth in it was real, if he had and objection to the braids, he didn’t show it. And his next words denied any anger at them as well.

“Thanks, Sabine.”

Running a hand through his hair again she returned the smile, remembering a time when she had been worried about offending him by touching his hair. Now it was a way for them to connect, a way to let him know she was there for him. That she cared about him, and that she loved him.


End file.
